Similar Outcomes
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: No matter what happens, some things stay the same. The scouts find out the hard way. This story starts with the destruction of the planet Saturn. This is not centered around anyone specific. *EDITED*


Similar Outcomes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
Thanks to Sailor Janus: Thanks for helping me come up with the gift of the little boy, you are truly brilliant! This chapter is dedicated to you, respectfully.  
  
  
  
"No, this cannot be…this wasn't supposed to happen." Usagi murmured. Unable to continue looking, she buried her face in Mamoru's chest, crying bitterly. A light glow grew in size, drawing their attention to the center of what had been the planet Saturn. Knitting her eyebrows, Ami tried to get a reading on the energy, but soon found that it was too much for her computer to calculate. Squinting, Duo tried to see through the bright light. Trowa brought up a hand to shield his eye from the brightness, as Quarte looked up from tending to everyone's wounds.  
  
"Is it really her?" Heero wondered out loud. Shaking her head, Setsuna answered,  
  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"I'm going to see what it is." With that determined statement, the perfect soldier bravely flew his gundam towards the light.  
  
"Please be her," was his only thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the figure floated in a small purple sphere, the only thing that came to mind was,  
  
"Why am I still alive? Did Saturn die…or am I dying?" Hotaru's questions were answered as she felt the nagging pull of death. Closing her eyes, she let the rest of her energy drain from her body.  
  
"Goodbye everyone…Heero…"  
  
The energy was starting to burn at the metal of Wing Zero. Narrowing his eyes, Heero whispered,  
  
"Come on, Zero, just get past this barrier." His mind reeled at the past events. Shaking his head, he cleared out his thoughts. He had to focus on just one objective at a time. Staring straight ahead, he squinted, trying to make out the figure. Upon recognition, his eyes widened and he urged his gundam to go faster.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Get off my planet." Saturn warned the soldiers, as well as the dolls and suits. Drawing out her glaive, she held it menacingly towards the leader of the operation.  
  
"If you want to live, leave. Now." Came her cold, distant, and deadly voice. When no movement was made, she snarled,  
  
"I ordered you to leave." Narrowing her eyes, she made up her mind. Turning her head slightly to look backwards, she spoke to the others.  
  
"Princess, friends, I'm encasing you in a silence shield, and then I'm teleporting you to the moon, where you will be safe. Stay away from here." Immediately, a purple glow surrounded everyone, as they were lifted from their feet, joining together in a bubble. The senshi of silence gave Usagi a small reassuring glance before thrusting out her glaive, commencing her power to channel out.  
  
Just as they arrived on the moon, their shield dropped them off, and then transformed into a small purple orb, that served as a live viewer to the battle happening on Saturn. The Princess of Saturn was doing well; her opponents were wearing down. Suddenly, large missiles emerged from the battle space ship, and a deadly silence filled the area. Minako was the first to break out of her shock.  
  
"Those are nuclear warheads with enough missiles to blow up the planets near Saturn as well!" The senshi of Venus exclaimed. Quatre's fist tightened. Usagi looked over and saw Haruka, Makoto, and Michiru getting ready for sailor teleport.  
  
"We have to help! I'm not going to stand aside when my planet gets blown up!" Uranus exclaimed. Looking around at the rest of the group, Setsuna finally decided,  
  
"We're all going." The fighters quickly assembled in a large circle, those with no planetary magic standing between senshi.  
  
"Something isn't right." Setsuna noted, as they arrived just outside Saturn.  
  
"It's too quiet, even for Saturn." Trowa added. Realization hit Heero first.  
  
"Oh my god, she's going to do it." Before anyone could question, a voice broke through. Though there were no speakers, it was not necessary, for her planet amplified her voice for her.  
  
"Planet Destroy Revolution." (This is a weaker form of Death Reborn Revolution, yet will still take up all her energy) There was pure stillness as nothing moved, and then it came. Loud, and deafening, explosions and destruction rippled through the entire ringed planet, blowing it to oblivion. Startled, Usagi quickly composed herself and added the second part of the attack.  
  
"Planet Destroy Rebirth." Twirling her staff of the Moon above her head, she Princess Serenity commanded the powers of the crystal to aid her. The blinding white light caused everyone's eves to close briefly, trying to shield out the light.  
  
"That attack killed Hotaru." Setsuna gravely informed.  
  
***Flashback Ends***  
  
"I know you're still alive…I can feel you. Just hold on a bit longer." Heero pleaded into the air. Still rapidly descending towards the center of the purple sphere, Heero tightened his grip on the controls.  
  
"You're the only one I have left, I'm not losing you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Opening her eyes, Hotaru wondered out loud,  
  
"Where am I?" Eyes settling on a translucent Sailor Saturn, she demanded,  
  
"What have you done now?" Cold eyes glaring back, her answer was a surprise.  
  
"The question is, what have you done now? Do you intend to kill yourself, or me? Did you intend on ridding the world of my threat?"  
  
"I had no control, you know that. You of all people should know that. Why did you have to kill us?" Questioned Hotaru. Saturn shrugged.  
  
"If we didn't get rid of those missiles, more than the lives on Saturn would be at stake. One life for many…sounds like a pretty good deal to me."  
  
"If that was a joke it sucked." Hotaru answered.  
  
"How many more will die by my hands?" She wondered. Sailor Saturn shook her head.  
  
"The question is, how many more people will die by my hands? I am letting you live, Tomoe Hotaru. Enjoy this life. I'll be with you in spirit, whenever you transform, but I will not take over."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jumping out of his gundam, Heero turned on his booster packs on his spacesuit, and quickly flew to catch Hotaru. Gently carrying her back to his gundam, he waited for the others to arrive. Quickly, he checked for a pulse. It was faint, but nevertheless, there. Sighing with relief, he brushed her hair from her face.  
  
"Wake up soon." He told her.  
  
All of them were staying at one of Quatre's estates, the war fought, the Earth saved, once more. Though everyone took shifts watching the frail girl, Heero insisted on watching her until she awoke. Duo patted his sister's violet hair before he went upstairs to sleep, wishing her a silent goodnight, as not to wake her.  
  
Heero's eyes flickered with concern as he saw the pale beauty toss and turn in her sleep. Knitting his eyebrows, he sat forward and picked up her hand, stroking it, attempting to calm her down. The instant their hands touched, a light transferred from Hotaru to Heero, putting him to sleep instantly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It seems like you have a visitor." Remarked Saturn, before fading from view. Reaching out a hand as if to finalize their goodbye, Hotaru held it out, holding air. Letting out an exhausted sigh, her legs collapsed beneath her. Bolting upright from the couch, Hotaru took in her surroundings. Feeling weight on her left hand, she looked down. Surprised and pleased by seeing Heero, she let a tiny smile escape her lips, before disappearing. Memories of the past were haunting her. Unknown to her as she drifted off to sleep once more, Heero shared her dream.  
  
***Dream/Flashback***  
  
"Hi there!" A little boy called. Running up to where she sat on the beach, cradling a small brown cat (A/N: TOFFEE!) in his arms. Smiling briefly, Hotaru returned the greeting, though hers was more bittersweet.  
  
"I like to come here a lot." The boy added, chatting aimlessly, while walking along the shore. A small glimmer caught his eye, and he bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Here you go!" He proclaimed, handing her the beautiful shell. Taking it awkwardly, Hotaru let it rest in her palm.  
  
"It's so pretty." She mused, while the boy just grinned. The voice of an older lady broke her reverie.  
  
"Time for dinner, Jacob!" (A/N: LOL, to all who understand…tee hee)  
  
"Okay Mommy!" The little boy replied, as he scampered off. Watching his retreating back, Hotaru turned her attention back to the miniature conch shell in her palm. Tucking it in her pocket, she got up from where she was lying and proceeded to make her exit as well. The mobile suits that were hiding, however, had another idea. Sending waves of bullets and weaker missiles at her, they continued their pursuit relentlessly. Cursing lightly, Hotaru hid behind the smoke and quickly transformed.  
  
"No one disturbs me and gets away with it. I am the melancholic warrior, Sailor Saturn, and in the name of Saturn, I will punish you!" She announced, voice filled with venom and hate. Unleashing old and new attacks, she quickly rid the area of the suits and dolls. De-transforming, she got her mind back from Saturn, and returned to Hotaru Tomoe. Turning around, her eyes widened as she surveyed the damage. Noticing that all the buildings around were leveled and destroyed, a hand flew up to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God, what have I done?" Frantically racing up the steps and through the gate, her feet ran on the cracked pavement. Sifting through debris, she tried to find something, anything, to let her know that people had survived that attacks. No such luck. Giving up, she stood up and took a step backwards. Spotting a baseball cap, she ran towards it. Sticking out from under a crumpled building lay a hand. Holding back a sob, she noticed the body of the brown kitty. Silently dying her tears, she picked it up, cradling it in her arms. (A/N: Sound familiar? Yup, you guessed it, this happened to Heero, only he met a girl with a dog, and he got a yellow flower.)  
  
"How many innocent people will die because of me? I won't allow anyone else die." She vowed.  
  
***Change in scenery, still in dream/flashback***  
  
"I'm going to die anyway, I might as well prevent anymore deaths caused by me." Pushing herself off the roof, she plummeted towards the ground, 83 stories below. On the 50th floor, a hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly.  
  
"You're crazy." Duo stated, through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry, brother, but I will not allow myself to kill more people. I will kill no more little boys…"  
  
With that, she brought her feet upwards, and kicked his hand, while twisting her body, then somersaulting towards the ground below. Her body made a sickening crack, as blood began pooling around her. Closing her eyes, she patiently waited for death to claim her.  
  
Her eyes opened once more, and she found herself at the hospital. Immediately, she cursed.  
  
"I was supposed to die." She angrily spat.  
  
***Another change in scenery***  
  
"So, you want peace without fighting?" Hotaru questioned, looking into bright blue eyes. Relena nodded her head, ready to explain. A few more sentences and she had gotten her point across. Setting down her teacup, Hotaru got up. Smiling slightly, she commented,  
  
"The people of Earth are lucky to have you as their queen. You have a good heart." After those words were said, the door burst open, revealing armed men.  
  
"Both of you will follow us, otherwise we will be forced to open fire." Smirking, Hotaru calmly answered,  
  
"Never." Transforming the next second, she grabbed her glaive and began defending herself and Relena. A new wave of soldiers entered the room, and Hotaru found that her shield could not hold up anymore. A gunshot was heard above the rest, and Hotaru turned in alarm.  
  
"Surely, I heard wrong." She thought, looking behind her quickly.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, while unleashing more attacks, trying to avoid the reality.  
  
"This isn't happening." She repeated over and over in her head.  
  
The last man fell, and Saturn ran back into the room. Body stiffening at the sight, she paid a tribute, before de-transforming. With the presence of Saturn gone, Hotaru instantly knelt down and tried to heal…but it was too late. Pulling herself together, she got up, and saluted.  
  
"Queen Relena." Turning around, she ran out the door, trying to outrun her problems, trying to erase the image of the fallen blonde pacifist leader.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
For now at least.  
  
Tell me how you like it…go ahead, I won't yell at you! ^^ 


End file.
